swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Hodurski
History A former NYPD recruit who was booted from the NYPD academy for his foul temper and at times violent nature. He was later assigned to the 501st Legion under Alex Mackey after making an impression on Firmus Piett who was inspecting the Floyd Bennett Field Naval facilities at the time he was in the firing range. He has a bad habit of talking back to superior officers, namely Max who he considers to be a joke after watching Max arguing with Derik repeatedly until Piett gave Max a Khayman-Slap for setting a bad example for the enlisted personnel. He was raised in the Park Slope section of Brooklyn. He also has intimate knowledge of the city subway system and used this along with the help of his best friend NYPD Officer Dooley and Tevin Felth to catch a subway pervert that was photographing and grabbing woman's buttocks. He later admitted that he most likely would have been assigned to the 27 with Dooley and then tossed from the NYPD by Jason Christopher for reminding Christopher of Maurice Boscorelli's hot temper. He often is considered the "Invisible Stormtrooper" and usually overhears more classified information then "Radar" which he later tells to Radar in exchange for goods and services that Radar is able to obtain with less difficulty then Mackey. Although Anthony Rivers has asked repeatedly that this deal making be stopped and told him that Radar's snooping is the main reason Bryan Khayman resorted to using the elevator as a conference room. He and Dooley would later begin training as an investigator under Khayman with Hodurski eventually making the rank of Captain. Imperial Special Forces In 2010, he was placed in command of a "Special Forces Team" by Khayman consisting of his friends (who were recruited because of the secrecy involved with this operation, Hodurski had told them about the operation and they were told by Khayman either they joined up or go to jail under the guise of Galactic Security). The team would be used in areas where the arrival of a fleet of Star Destroyers would attract very unwanted attention from local governments or cause civil unrest. Jedi It was later discovered by Haddonfield, Illinois Sheriff Michael Myers that Hodurski was in fact Force-Sensitive. Khayman began training him as a Jedi as soon as possible due to Myers telling them that Darth Sidious would soon be after Hodurski. Indeed the Sith Lord had located him. Using the disguise of a psychiatrist from Smith's Grove Mental Health Center in Illinois, Sidious visited Hodurski and questioned him about his violent nature. He then said that Hodurski would need extensive therapy in order to manage his anger. Myers, however was soon onto this game and told Khayman. But, Hodurski had figured it out on his own after the "doctor" had encouraged him to handle a man making passes at his girlfriend any way he saw fit and gave him a large knife in which to do it. When Hodurski simply set the man up with another female friend, Sidious attacked him with Force-Lightning. Hodurski managed to deflect the lightning using a mirror, deforming his so-called doctor's face for the second time in Sidous' life. Upon hearing the news, Myers traveled back to New York arriving in time to see Hodurski using an injured Khayman's Lightsaber against the Sith Lord after Khayman had responded to the disturbance in the Force caused by Sidious using Force-Lighting and was promptly attacked by Sidious. Hodurski was soon suprised to see the Dark Lord suddenly retreat thinking he wasn't that good with a Lightsaber, but soon saw Myers tending to Khayman's wounds. Hodurski had for all accounts and purposes earned the rank of Jedi Knight as far as Khayman and Myers were concerned. Haddonfield Hodurski, along with Dooley were transferred to Haddonfield soon after the confrontation with Sidious. Here, Hodurski continued his Jedi studies under Myers' watch. The duo would be placed under the direct command of Curtis Morlandt, but were considered part of Myers' department. Sidious would make another attempt to turn him to the Dark Side, but would be defeated by Myers once again. He and Myers would eventually defeat Sidious who had been weakened by using clone bodies and having murdered Khayman before Myers and Hodurski had found him. After the defeat of Sidious, he would become involved in the pursuit of terrorists that had attempted to blow up a Haddonfield warehouse with Myers inside it and later the investigation of corruption within Haddonfield's government after Myers had told the Imperials to investigate the City Council and Mayor outside of the police command structure. When Myers left Haddonfield in the hands of the Empire, he had personally given Hodurski a gold oakleaf promoting the young officer to the rank of Major. Hodurski would later become the Deputy Chief of Police under Morlandt as Chief of Police with the HPD command structure now integrated with the Imperial command structure in the town. He would then develop Myers like traits such as giving death stares to people and slapping people on the back of the head. Quotes Category:Haddonfield Category:New York City Category:Jedi Knights Category:Earth Category:Imperial officers